Make Me Lose Control
by xXxWhiteWolf14xXx
Summary: Nikita Black has always known the tribe legends, but what happens when they prove to be true? The sister of Jacob Black is introduced to a world she only thought a story. What part will she play? Rosalie/OC Femslash
1. Under Control

**I will be rewriting this story. I want to continue, but I won't update as much as I would like. I've made adjustments and I hope it's better.**

* * *

><p>Rain drizzled through the forest. It fell on her warm skin and soaked her waist length ebony hair. The forest was her safe haven, the place where she felt free. Maybe the reason was because her ancestors had freely roamed these mountains.<p>

She was Nikita Black. Age 17 and the younger twin of Jacob Black, childhood friend of Isabella Swan, and "princess" of the Quileute tribe that resided on the La Push reservation. Her heritage could be seen in her easily. Her smooth copper skin, beautiful black hair that ran down to her mid-back with fringe bangs, deep green eyes that sparkled with mischief, and high cheekbones. She stood at about 5'6, which compared to her brother's sudden growth to 6'7 was very small, not to mention she weighed about 120lbs.

Nikita strolled through the forest to her quaint home where her father, Billy Black, would be waiting for her return. Jacob hadn't been staying at the house much and instead had been hanging around with Sam Uley. Nikki didn't know what had gotten into him. Jake was talking bad about the older boy just a month ago. As the young Quileute made her way onto the porch, Jacob was walking out in nothing but basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

"Hey Jake, where you going?" Nikki asked, but soon her question was answered when she heard yells coming from the edge of the forest. "You're going out with them again?"

"Just go Nikki," He said brushing past his smaller sister. "It's none of your business."

Before she could say anything else, he had already started sprinting towards the pack of howling boys. Nikita just glowered at them as they vanished into the forest. She groaned and made her way into the house and was surprised to see Sue and Leah Clearwater in the living room.

"Hello Nikita." Sue Clearwater said smiling at her daughter's bestfriend.

"Hey Mrs. C," Nikki smiled as the elder woman hugged her. "Hey, Leah."

"It's good to see you." Sue said as she stepped out of the embrace.

"Mom you just saw her the other day." Leah huffed as she rolled her eyes but offered a smile to the younger girl.

"Good to see you too, Sunshine." Nikki said sarcastically to the bad-tempered 20 year old.

"Hey Nik could you maybe take this to town for Charlie?" Billy asked handing her a fishing rod. "He's out right now, so just give it to Bella for me will you?"

"Sure thing Dad," Nikita said as she arched an eyebrow. She then looked at Leah who looked uninterested in being there. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure," the older girl replied, but Nikki knew she was happy to get out. "See ya Mom."

The two girls hopped into Nikita's pride and joy- a black 1967 mustang. It had taken her several years of hard work, sweat, and countless hours of her and Jacob restoring the old car, but it was worth it. She ran like a dream and no one was allowed to drive her. With a satisfying purr of the engine, the native girl sped off towards Forks high school.

Nikita thought she had remarkable timing, because she and Leah had not been sitting in the parking lot for more than 5 minutes when the bell sounded and students started pouring out of the building. Nikki searched the sea of students for her pale, awkward friend. After a few seconds, she finally saw her walking out with the Cullens.

"She certainly knows how to make decent company." Leah said sarcastically as Nikita huffed.

"Just great." She muttered before the two friends got out of the car with the fihing instrument and made their way over to the pale family. As soon as the Cullens caught sight of her, she could tell they weren't too keen on seeing her.

"Hey Bells." Nikita greeted when she had reached their group. "Hello Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." Ignoring the missing name on purpose, Nikita did not miss the glare sent her way. Leah gave the beautiful blonde an equally hateful glare.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked drawing her friend's attention from the glaring contest between Leah and Rosalie.

"Oh right, Dad sent me to give you this Charlie," Nikki said handing Bella the pole. "Probably forgot it the last time he was over."

"Oh thanks, I'll give it to dad when I go home." Bella said as Edward took the pole away from her to hold himself. Like she might break a nail if she did something for herself.

"It was great seeing you Bella, you really need to come to La Push some time," Nikita smiled sadly. "We miss you on the Res."

"Yeah sure," Bella smiled awkwardly. "How's Jacob?"

"Following Sam Uley around like a lost puppy." The copper skinned girl rolled her eyes as Leah crossed her arms and huffed at the mention of her ex. Nikita saw Rosalie's sexy lips curl up in a smirk.

"_Woah, what?"_

"Just let him be Nikki," Bella comforted her childhood friend. "He can't stay away forever."

"Dad says the same thing," Nikki rolled her eyes and snorted.

"He'll come around." Bella stated, so sure of herself.

Just then the wind rushed over them and stirred up the young twin's hair. Nikita could have sworn she heard a growl, before a car door slammed shut. Moving the hair out of her eyes, she saw Alice and Rosalie had got into the car.

"I'll see you around, Bells." Nikita waved before grabbing Leah's hand and linking their fingers. She pulled the older girl towards the car, ready to go back home.

"Those Cullens are strange," Leah stated once they were sitting inside. "I don't like how that blonde was looking at you."

"Only because you don't like her," Nikita smirked as she sped out of the parking lot. "Or any of them for that matter."

"I can't help it," the 20 year old huffed and crossed her arms. "It's just a feeling I get in my gut."

"Maybe it's just our wolf instincts." Came the mocking response, following by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, Nikita."

* * *

><p>Rosalie felt the hunger tearing at her throat. The fire scorching inside of her, begging to be extinguished by the one thing it wanted most. Blood.<p>

"Calm down, Rosalie," Her sister's bell like voice chimed through her ears. "You need to control yourself."

"I'm fine," the blonde gritted out as she forced herself not to burst out of the car and follow that delicious scent to its owner.

"I've never seen you like this, Rose." Her husband's deep voice spoke up, concern lacing his voice.

"This has never happened to her before." Alice told him as her eyes stayed locked on her belligerent sibling as the teenage vampires reached their home.

"What's happened?" A maternal voice asked when they stepped into the decorative house. Esme was standing at the door, worry etched onto her face.

"Rosalie has run into a… dilemma." Alice struggled to explain the situation.

"What's going on?" Carlisle, the father figure, asked as the family sat in the living room.

"Why does everyone need to know my business?" Rosalie growled as she scowled at her family members.

"We care about you Rose," Emmett explained to his agitated wife. "We don't want you hurting."

"I'm fine." Came the stubborn reply. No one believed that for a second.

"You didn't seem fine when her scent blew into your face or when she grabbed that other girl's hand," Alice replied as Rosalie snarled. "You looked like you wanted to rip Leah apart."

"She didn't have any business touching her." The blonde muttered out as her hands balled into fist. The girl's blood smelled enchanting, but she felt something else towards the girl. Something crawling right under her skin.

"It is possible that this girl could be your singer." Carlisle rationalized while rubbing his hands together.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked with concern and worry. He didn't like the thought of his wife having a blood singer. That meant she wanted someone more than him. Edward fell in love with his blood singer. He didn't want that happening here.

"Who is this girl?" their adopted father asked with curiosity.

"Nikita Black." Even the name tasted wonderful coming out of her mouth. The blonde wanted nothing more than to find that girl. The instinct to drain her and the urge to protect her fought against each other. Rosalie wasn't sure which would win.

"That certainly complicates matters."

* * *

><p>Nikita sighed as she gazed out the window wistfully. It was a dark, rainy day and she was absolutely jaded. Leah was busy helping her mom around her house so she couldn't give her younger friend company. Bella was certain to be with Edward. Jacob was in his room in a deep sleep. Why didn't she have more friends?<p>

Heavy footsteps were soon heard passing her door and she knew it was Jake. Regarding the forest, she could make out the shapes of Sam and his gang.

"Alright that's it." Nikki murmured to herself before putting on a pair of hiking boots and grabbing a plain green hoody. No one kept secrets from her.

The young Quileute kept out of sight and shadowed them for quite a while before they finally stopped in a clearing where a river cut through. This river was the line separating Quileute and Cullen territory. Nikki situated herself behind some foliage where she could see the boys without them seeing her. It wasn't long before the Cullens, except Edward, emerged from the shadows. The mischievous girl peered at the secret meeting.

"Any sign of Victoria?" Carlisle asked Sam who was in front of the other boys.

"We chased her into Canada," Sam informed them in an official voice. "Bella should be safe for a while."

"Thank you." Carlisle said with true sincerity lacing his voice.

"We're not doing it for you." Jacob said stepping up beside Sam with his coal eyes smoldering. "We're doing it for Bella."

_"Who's Victoria? What the hell is with this meeting? _A million questions were racing through her mind._ "Is this where he goes all the time?"_

That though pushed at Nikki's brain until she felt something boiling inside her. Anger. Hot, red, overwhelming anger surged through her veins. Nikita stepped out from her cover.

"Care to enlighten me Jacob?" Nikki asked with fire in her eyes. Rosalie's undead heart fluttered at the sight of the much younger girl. The blonde fought the feeling off and gave the Quileute a cold glare. Nikita felt the look and matched it with her own. The beautiful vampire was taken back. Something was stirring in those vibrant green eyes. Something that was so animalistic that it made her instincts wild. An invisible force was trying to pull her to Nikita.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" Sam asked with wide eyes. No one but the pack and elders were supposed to know about them.

"I didn't ask you, Sam!" The younger girl snarled at him, much to everyone's surprise.

"I was trying to protect you." Jake tried to explain his actions.

"Does Bella know? About you and them?" she asked gesturing to the Cullens who were surprised by the confrontation.

"She knows more than she should." Rosalie said speaking up for the first time, earning her the attention of the young Quileute whose eyes softened slightly. Rosalie was sure she was the only one who noticed.

"So no one thought to tell me anything?" Nikki growled out. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"I'll explain later," Jacob said, turning his back on his sister. "Just go home."

Nikita's body was trembling with the anger coursing through her. Everyone took notice of this.

"I'm going to Bella's." Nikki said as she thrust Jared and Paul out of her way and started walking until someone grabbed her wrist lightly. The boys would be stupid enough to try and stop her. Nikita was surprised when she came face-to-face with Rosalie Hale. Her gaze was trapped by golden irises that were slowly getting darker. Weird…

"Are you listening? I said I'll take you to Bella's but if you would rather walk then that's fine to."

Nikki had been a little distracted by the blonde's gorgeous eyes to notice she has been saying anything. She looked over Rosalie's shoulder to see Alice smiling while the other Cullens were watching them almost cautiously. Looking over at Jacob, she saw him glaring at the blonde while shaking his head. Nikki smirked before focusing her attention back on Rosalie.

"I'll take you up on that," Nikki said. "Which way is your car?"

"At my house." Rosalie explained as she started walking in the direction of the Cullen home.

"I would figure you'd be too worried about ruining your perfect hair." Nikki said, not even realizing she had actually complimented the blonde in a supposed insult.

"So you think my hairs perfect." It was more of a statement then a question, and once Nikki realized her slip up, she blushed. Of course the blonde's hair was perfect. Hell, everything about her was perfect. Not that Nikita would ever admit it. Rosalie, on the other hand, smelled the blood rise to the copper-skinned girl's cheeks. It was strange; she wanted to drink from her and protect her at the same time. Rosalie actually wanted to know more about this girl. Like why she didn't know her brother was a dirty mutt.

"I don't think I said that." Nikki said faking confusion as Rosalie just smirked.

"I guess your underdeveloped brain just got side-tracked." Rosalie said glancing at Nikita to see a smile playing at her lips.

"I wouldn't be talking about underdeveloped brains," The native girl smirked as she glanced at Rosalie. "You are a blonde."

A smile pulled at her perfect, red lips as she looked at the girl walking beside her. She couldn't believe she was enjoying the Quileute's company.

"Well looks like we're here."

Rosalie went inside and came out seconds later with car keys. She went to the garage door and hit a pass code on the number pad on the wall. The door opened to reveal a red BMW M3 convertible. Nikki's jaw rapidly hit the ground. This car was sweet! Rosalie smirked at the awe struck look on the girl's face. The blonde went to the passenger's side and opened the door for the young girl.

"Are you getting in?" Rose asked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Oh yea," Nikki blushed at being caught drooling over a car. "She's beautiful."

"Maybe if you behave, I'll let you drive her sometime." The much older girl's husky voice swept over Nikki's neck making her shudder at the feel of Rose's breath. Of course, Rosalie noticed this and smiled as she closed the door and made her way to the driver's side.

"Put your seatbelt on." Rosalie told the fragile girl but she just arched her eyebrow.

"You put your seatbelt on." Rosalie actually laughed at that and Nikki thought it was the most incredible sound she had ever heard. Like tinkling bells.

"Just hold on."

With that they raced out of the driveway at a speed that Nikki hadn't expected, but loved. Rosalie glanced at the dark haired girl and a smile graced her features at the girl's sparkling eyes. Maybe this certain Quileute wasn't that bad after all.

Nikita was astonished. Rosalie was beyond beautiful, smart, and loved cars. In Nikki's mind, there was no better combination. She couldn't help but steal glances at the pale girl. It was like Rosalie knew she was staring, because she always got caught. The best part was when she wasn't looking, she could see Rosalie gazing at her through the passenger mirror. Nikita smiled to herself.

Maybe this Cullen wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty much the same, but I have fixed errors and hopefully improved this chapter. The others will soon followed.<strong>


	2. Rescue Me

Here is the improved chapter 2! I have changed and added things so I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the incident with the Cullens and the boys. Jacob had told her nothing but to "think about the tribe legends." Which ones is what Nikki wondered. The ones about the Cold Ones or the wolves. Nikita had tried to understand, but she was distracted.<p>

Reason number one: A certain blonde beauty.

Nikki always developed a strange feeling when she thought about Rosalie, which was a lot. She hadn't even seen the Cullen since Rose took her to Bella's house. The girls had just sat there in the blonde's car without saying anything. It had been a weird but not really an uncomfortable silence. Then their eyes had locked. The unusual beautiful girl had leaned in towards the Quileute; so close, Nikita could feel her cool breath graze her lips. It had caused an animalistic need to stir within her. They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. An intoxicating scent floated around Nikita. Vanilla.

Rosalie had smirked when she saw the girl glance at her full, red lips. One word was whispered between them.

"Bye."

Nikita snapped out of the trace and bolted out of the car. Just thinking about it now made Nikki's blood boil. Just who did that blonde bimbo think she was? Nikita Black hated being out done. Rosalie Hale would regret the day she decided to play games with her. The charismatic girl was determined to win. By the time she was done, Rosalie Hale would be begging for her.

At the moment, Nikita was busying herself with homework. Someone knocked on her door and she knew who it was.

"Come in." she said without looking up as the door opened and closed.

"You're actually doing homework instead of being with me?"

Nikita smirked and looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes. "What do you want Leah?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out, but you're doing shitty homework."

"I'm almost done so keep your thong on."

"Good, because we're going cliff diving."

"The water's like negative degrees."

"Sam and his gang cliff-dive so it can't be that bad."

"Are you one of those crazy girls that stalk their exes?"

"Just shut the hell up and go get your swim suit."

* * *

><p>That's how Nikki currently found herself standing on a cliff wearing nothing but a red bikini top with matching bottoms and black board shorts. Her waist length hair was in a tight bun high on her head. At least if she was going to die, she would look hot. Nikki took care of herself. She didn't have a body builder's body, but she was fit. Leah was standing next to her in a blue bikini top with matching bottoms and black shorts. Her own ebony hair grazing her shoulders. Leah's body wasn't so bad either…<p>

"This is fucking crazy," Nikki looked down at the icy black water below. "I'm going to die."

"Did I mention how I don't give a damn?" Leah smirked as she crossed her arms. "You're jumping."

"But Leah…"

"Just jump babe," Leah kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."

Nikita blushed and peered down at the icy waters below. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She took a deep breath and jumped. The plan was going to be to keep her eyes closed, but that was difficult when she was freefalling from 1000 feet up. Nikki crashed into the blackness. The sensation was like thousands of icy needles pricking her skin at once making her body burn and ache. She couldn't tell which way was up to the surface, or down further into the depths. The currents were merciless as they tossed her body every which way, thrashing her closer to the rocky cliff. Nikki could feel her strength draining fast, leaving her like the warmth in her body. She had almost succumbed to unconsciousness when something grabbed her and pulled.

The young girl's head broke the surface and she felt herself being carried up onto the sandy shore. Although her lungs screamed for air, she could not grant them what they wanted. Water ran out of her mouth and swished in her lungs. Something started pressing down on her chest and something cold came down on her lips. Water gushed from her lungs and out of her mouth. Cold air flooded into her shrunken lungs as she inhaled greedily. She gasped and coughed while squinting her eyes open to see who had saved her.

The light was blinding, but she caught a glimpse of her savior. A heavenly angel with golden hair and eyes. Eyes that were shimmering with worry and concern. The woman's lips were moving, but Nikki couldn't hear her.

The blonde had Nikita laying against her and even though the girl had just been in the icy ocean, Rosalie could feel her warmth seeping through.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Before Nikki could answer, a deep voice boomed through the air.

"Get away from her!"

Jacob along with Leah were running over to the two girls. Rosalie glared at the two Quileutes who met her icy stare with smoldering ones of their own.

"I just saved your sister's life mutt, so you should be thanking me."

Jacob glared at Rosalie, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. The ripping of clothing was heard. In the place where Jake had stood, a massive wolf was snarling at her savior. The wolf was a rich chocolate color. The thing about it though that pulled at Nikki's heart were the eyes. A light brown that was clouded over with anger, but they belonged to her brother.

Leah sprinted over to Nikita and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry, Nikita," the older girl apologized. She shouldn't have made her friend do such a stupid stunt. "Looks like my good luck kiss didn't work."

"Your what?!" Rosalie hissed out at her, gold eyes darkening.

"It's nothing, Rose." Nikita assured her as she tried to sit up on her own.

"Let me help." Leah placed a hand on her waist.

"I got it," Gold eyes pierced the 20 year old. She should tear this human apart. Snarling drew her attention away from the bad-tempered girl to see the mutt walking towards them. "Take her."

Leah scooped the smaller framed girl in her arms and ran to the side of them, laying her against her body.

"Rose!" Nikki rasped out which caused Rosalie to quickly turn toward the Quileute girl with a soft, concerned expression on her face.

"Don't worry about me," Rosalie smiled softly at the injured girl. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, Jacob will take good care of her." Leah whispered as she glared at the blonde. Her meaning struck Nikita like lightning. Struggling to stand, Nikita staggered to Rosalie and placed herself as a shield. She had to protect the blonde from her brother.

"Jake you can't hurt her," Nikki told the wolf who growled. "She saved me."

Nikki got closer to Rosalie until she was standing right in front of her. The copper skinned girl grasped Rosalie's wrist, whether it was to make sure the blonde stayed behind her or to stop herself from shaking, she didn't know. The wolf showed no sign of backing down, but apparently something was on Nikita's side because soon Sam, Jared, and Embry were running towards them.

"Jacob, back down!" Sam said in a deep, commanding voice. Something in her wanted to obey that voice; submit to it.

Jacob bared his teeth, but turn and vanished into the forest. Nikki didn't realize that her shaking had become worse until Rosalie wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist. The Quileute was exhausted and collapsed into Rosalie's arms.

"Maybe we should get you home," Rosalie smiled at the young girl in her arms. "I can take you to my father. He's a doctor."

"We can take care of her just fine." Leah glared at the blonde who held on tighter to the copper girl.

"I think it would be best if she got checked out." The vampire put an arm around Nikita's waist to steady her.

"Go get her looked at," said a voice that resonated with power. "I'll inform her father."

"Thank you." At least someone had a brain in the pack.

"We're going to your house?" Nikita's eyes widened. She only met her parents once and that was when she was on the verge of punching Jacob in the face. "I'll meet your parents?"

"It's not a big deal," the blonde rolled her eyes, but smirked at the girl's nerves. "Don't be nervous." Rosalie swept the staggering girl up in her arms with ease, surprising Nikita with her strength.

"They're your parents though," Nikita tried to explain why she was nervous. What if the Cullen parents didn't like her? "I haven't exactly made a good impression with them."

"Why do you need to make a good impression?" Rosalie arched an eyebrow. Nikita stayed silent, heat rising into her cheeks, but she wouldn't be seen as a shy school girl.

"So they won't hate me in the future."

"You sound pretty confident that you'll be around me in the future."

"Of course I am," Nikita smirked as they continued to walk through the forest. "You can't resist me."

_"It's a good thing I can resist you."_ Rosalie thought gravely. The native girl's blood was calling to her, begging her to have a taste.

"Well you aren't full of yourself, are you?" Walking was taking too long. Rosalie could just run and be there in no time. _"What would she think?"_

"Of course not." Nikita's eyes were drooping. The feel of Rosalie's arms holding her along with the vanilla scent wafting around relaxed her. The blonde saw this and smiled softly.

"Shut your eyes. We'll be there soon." The Quileute wasn't going to argue with that. She drifted off, Rosalie's cold body bringing comfort to her.

Exhaustion washed over her, turning her limbs into jelly. There was a slight breeze sweeping across her face, but soon, she felt the wind pick up like she was moving faster. As soon as it began, it ended.

"What happened?"

"She jumped off a cliff." That was her Rose's voice.

"Why would she do such a thing?" The voice was feminine, but not as high pitched as Alice's.

_"It must be her mother." _

"She was trying to have fun I assume," Rosalie didn't sound happy. "It was a stupid thing to do. She almost drowned."

"I'll go get Carlisle."

She felt herself being placed down on something soft and missed Rosalie's touch.

"You can open your eyes now." Green eyes opened to see an amused look on the blonde's face.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't." Rosalie just smirked at the pout on the girl's face. _"I heard your heart beat."_

"Wow," Nikita glanced around the expensive looking house. "This house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Nikita quickly turned her head to see Rosalie's mother and father standing in the door way. "I worked hard to make it look good."

"It certainly worked." The Quileute smiled as Carlisle walked over to her.

"Nikita, this is my mother Esme," Rosalie introduced her blood singer. "Esme, this is Nikita Black."

"So you're Jacob's sister." It wasn't a question. There wasn't any malice in her eyes. It was just a pure statement.

"Yes ma'am." Nikita remembered her brother becoming an animal. An animal the tribe was supposedly descended from.

"Your pulse is strong," Carlisle informed her and Rosalie breathed out in relief. "Your temperature is unusually high."

"That's normal," Nikki shrugged. "I always run a high temperature."

"Well I'm certain you're okay," the doctor smiled kindly at his adopted daughter's singer. "I recommend rest."

"I can definitely do that." Rosalie did not want the girl out of her sight. The bloodlust was strong, but the urge to protect the young girl was stronger.

"You could stay here for tonight," Rosalie offered. "Just to make sure you are alright."

"That sounds good," Nikita flashed her pearly teeth that contrasted greatly to her dark skin. "I really don't want to go home right now."

"You can sleep in Rosalie's room." Esme smiled at the increased speed of the girl's heart.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." The parents just smiled as Rosalie grabbed her hand and started leading her upstairs. They came to a door that Nikita assumed was the blonde's room. Rosalie led her inside and Nikki felt her breathe hitch at just being in the room.

"I'll find you something to wear," Rose started digging through her drawers. "You can take a shower if you want. The bathroom is through that door." She pointed to a door on Nikita's left.

Taking a shower was the best feeling in the world to her in that moment. After almost dying in Icy salt water, a hot, refreshing shower is what she needed. After drying her body, she realized she didn't have the clothes in the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around herself, she smirked and sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Rose?"

The blonde vampire looked up from picking up clothes from the floor and she could feel her eyes immediately darken. Nikita was standing in her room in nothing but a towel with water droplets clinging to her tan skin.

"Are you okay?" The Quileute smirked and knew she had achieved the desired affect from the older girl. She could see the gold of her eyes being engulfed by coal black.

"Here's your clothes." Rosalie's voice was husky and she had to force herself not to leap at the girl. _"I am not a teenage boy."_

"Thanks," Nikita dropped the towel right in front of Rose. "I'll just change here."

A growl resonated out of Rosalie's throat as she caught site of the smooth skin, but forced herself to look away and make herself busy.

"It's safe to look now."

Rosalie quickly glanced to make sure the tan girl wasn't trying to trick her. She was met with the site of Nikita in green cotton shorts and a black tank top. Her enhanced eyes caught site of a water droplet gliding down tan skin into the tank top…

"You need to rest," Rosalie had already changed into her blue shorts and white tank top. "Come on."

The blonde crawled into bed, holding the duvet up as an invitation for the younger girl to get in.

"I never imagined myself in bed with a Cullen," Nikita smirked at what her tribe would think. "It's exciting."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Rosalie smirked at the blush dusting Nikki's face. "That's for later though. For now you need to rest."

"Fine," Nikita rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Rose."

An hour passed and Rosalie could tell from the girl's deep breathing that she was asleep. This was the most difficult thing the vampire had to do. Her singer was next to her, sleeping, and the blood could be heard flowing through her veins.

Movement broke the trace as Nikita snuggled up to Rosalie's cold body. This caught the blonde off guard, especially considering she could feel warmth coming from the girl. It should have been impossible, but it seeped onto her granite skin.

_"There is something about this girl,"_ Rosalie gazed at Nikita's peaceful face. _"She's special."_

Moving ebony hair out of Nikita's face, Rosalie continued watching the girl sleep, fascinated by the fluttering of her eyes and wondering what she was dreaming about…

_"I hope it's me."_


	3. Explanations

Here's the new and improved Chapter 3. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Nikita woke up feeling a drum pounding in her head. She was laying on something hard and cold. Cracking her eyes, a blush erupted on her face when she saw gold hair. The young Quilete was lying on the beautiful girl's chest.<p>

"Good morning."

Nikita jerked away at the sudden voice and looked to see Rosalie smirking at her. "G-good morning."

_"Did I seriously just stutter?"_

"It seems you slept well." The blonde smirked at the heat on the young girl's face.

"Well, I was pretty comfortable," Nikita stood up and stretch her tired muscles. "Best sleep I've had in a while."

"Well, it is twelve in the afternoon. "Rosalie saw a slip of skin on the tan abdomen as the girl stretched. "_Control yourself, Rosalie."_

"Oh shit!" Nikita grabbed her jacket and searched around for her shoes as Rosalie watched amused. "Dad is going to kill me."

"I doubt he would kill his little princess." Teased Rosalie as she handed the girl's shoes to her.

"Will you just take me home?" Nikita glared at the blonde for teasing her.

"Let me get dressed at least." Rosalie grabbed an outfit from her closet and made her way to the bathroom.

_"I'll help you get undressed,"_ Nikita smirked at her own thought. _"I need to stop thinking like this."_

Rosalie came out looking flawless as usual. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The young girl sighed as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She was surprised to see the other Cullen teens, plus Bella.

"Hey Bells." Nikita greeted her childhood friend.

"Nikita," Bella looked shocked to see the Quilete. "This is where you've been?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki was confused. Sam should have told her father that she came to see Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob has been calling me, asking where you are."

"Well, Jacob doesn't need to worry about me," the tan girl's blood still boiled at the thought of her brother. "I was well taken care of."

"He was just worried about you." Bella tried to reason with the younger girl. She knew Nikita was angry at Jacob for the whole wolf secret.

"He doesn't get to be worried about me," Nikita growled out as her body trembled.

"I think we should go." Rosalie watched her singer's anger climb higher. She wanted her to calm down.

"Yeah, you're right," Nikita took a deep breath to calm herself. "By Bells.

The two girls walked out to Rosalie's car. Once she was sitting down, Nikita couldn't help but dread going home. She knew her father would be angry and she didn't want to deal with him or Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Topaz eyes were laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Green eyes expressed their worry. "I just really don't want to deal with things at home."

"You can come stay with me whenever you want." Rosalie glanced at the girl to see a smile grace her lips.

"Thanks, Rose."

"You need to call someone to come get you." Rosalie knew that she couldn't cross the border.

"Can I use your phone?" Rosalie handed over her cell to the girl. "Fancy."

Nikita dialed a number she knew by heart and waited for the phone to be answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Leah, can you meet me at the edge of the res that goes to Forks?" Rosalie didn't really want that girl to pick up her singer, but she didn't have a choice. "Okay, thanks."

Rosalie parked the car on the side of the road and they just sat there in silence. Neither one knew what to say. Both knew what they wanted to do.

A red pick up soon pulled over in front of them, and Rosalie could see the older Quileute girl inside. The blonde got out and opened the door for her Quileute who stepped out. Rosalie could tell she didn't want to leave, so she took a chance and gently pushed the human against her car.

"You don't have to leave," Rosalie whispered as she stared into vibrant green eyes. "You could stay with me."

Nikita shivered at Rosalie's cold body pressed against her. "I wish I could."

"Me too," Rosalie looked at the young girl's lips. "You have no idea."

"I think I might." Whispered Nikita as she saw those gold eyes dart down.

Rosalie couldn't take being this close to her singer. She had to do something; she was losing control.

"I'll see you later." Rosalie dipped her head down and placed her icy lips on a warm tan cheek. She let them linger there, smelling the blood rushing underneath the skin. She pulled away and smiled gently at the slightly darkened eyes of the girl beneath her.

"Bye Rose." Nikita whispered as the blonde released her. She walked over to the truck where the hot-tempered Quileute was glaring holes in the vampire's head. Rosalie smirked and arched an eyebrow as she sauntered over to the driver's side and got in her car. With one last look at her blood singer, Rosalie sped off back home.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Leah growled out as the girl's made their way to Nikita's house.<p>

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing," Leah rolled her eyes at her younger friend. "She practically had her hands all over you."

_"If only."_ Thought Nikita with a smirk. "So, did you talk to your dad?"

"About the wolf thing?" the 20 year old shrugged. "Apparently the legends are true. You need to talk to your dad about it, Nikki."

_"Oh, I will."_

Nikita said goodbye to Leah and she made her way into her house. She heard her father talking on the phone and it sounded serious.

"Make sure to keep your kind away from my daughter." Was her father talking to Carlisle about Rosalie?

Nikki made her way into the living room after she was sure he hung up the phone.

"Dad who were you talking to?" Nikki asked as her father turned around, shocked he'd been caught.

"Oh Nikki, I was just talking to...Charlie. About the bears in the woods." Billy lied, although he knew she wouldn't buy it.

"You were talking about Rosalie. Plus it isn't bears in the woods. It's wolves." Nikki said crossing her arms and giving her father a 'look.'

"Listen Nikita-"

"Dad I know what I saw. Jacob turned into wolf!" Nikki knew she shouldn't be getting worked up but she was angry that no one told her.

"Nikki, the legends of our tribe are more than just legends." Billy said watching his daughter as she stopped to think about the tribes stories.

"So the stories about coming from wolves and The Cold Ones...the Cullens. They're true?" Nikki asked. She really just wished her father would tell her instead of making her think.

"I'm sorry Nikki. I would've told you sooner, but Jacob wanted to protect you. Your brother didn't want you getting mixed into things." Billy said trying to get his daughter to understand.

"Does this mean I'm going to turn? Do I have to worry about growing hair all over my body?" Nikki wasn't sure she quite liked the idea of hair growing everywhere..

"Females don't shift." Billy told his daughter who was taking this better than expected.

"Okay so what? Jake was just going to be a big dog and I was going to be kept in the dark the whole time?" Nikita felt her blood boiling a little.

"We were going to tell you Nikki but I could never thing of how." Billy said, telling the truth.

"I just don't want to be kept in the dark dad," Nikki felt guilty about getting mad at her father. "Were you a wolf?"

Billy smiled at that; his daughter had always been a curious girl. "No, I carry the gene, but it remained dormant and I passed it to Jacob."

That answer just confused the girl even more. "What do you mean it was dormant?"

"For the gene to activate, we have to be exposed to certain...people." Billy said not knowing how to word it.

"You mean the Cold Ones? Vampires right? The Cullens are in our legends," Nikki was shocked. If the Cold Ones were the enemies, then why were the boys helping them? "Is that why the boys are changing?"

"The gene was dormant, because I wasn't exposed to them."

"Okay. So if we don't like the Cullen's then why is the pack helping them?" So many questions.

"The Cullen's are animal drinkers, but there are others who drink human. There is a redhead leech that is after Bella so we are working with the Cullen's to make sure she is safe. We protect humans from them Nikki." Billy didn't know how she found out about the collaboration between them.

"So the Cullens are better than the human drinkers but we don't trust them?" Nikki sat on the couch running her hands through her hair.

Billy remembered when his own father had explained this all to him and the confusion it brought. "It is confusing but you got it. The wolves are the guardians of the tribe."

"Thanks for explaining. I think I'm just going to go hang out with Leah now." Nikki smiled as Billy nodded and went for the phone that had started to ring. Nikita had run up to her room to change and when she came back down, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Harry had a heart attack," Billy had a mournful look on his face. "That's not even the worst part. Leah shifted."

"I thought females couldn't? Now Leah's going to be like Jacob and disappear?" Nikki couldn't handle it if her best friend stopped hanging out with her.

"I'm afraid we were wrong," Billy said, hoping to not upset the young girl anymore. "Leah will have duties now."

"That's really great. I think I'm going to go drive around for a bit and clear my head." Nikki said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door with Billy following behind her.

"Nikita!" he yelled trying to get her attention, but she took off in her car. Billy had noticed how Nikki's body has started to tremble before she had gotten up. He hoped that it was just her emotions taking over and not the wolf trying to break free.

* * *

><p>While Nikki was having everything explained to her, Rosalie was being confronted.<p>

"Why the hell did you even go after her Rose?" asked a confused and angry Emmett, her **_husband_**.

"I couldn't just let her drown Emmett!" she countered, angry at him for even thinking she would let the Quileute die.

"Why not? It's not like you've cared about a human before! Especially a Quileute!" he yelled right back.

The other Cullen's just say there watching the couple fight back and forth. Emmett did have a good point that time. Rosalie had never cared for a human before.

It was then that Carlisle decided to interrupt. "Stop both of you," his adopted children looked at him. "Nikita is Rosalie's blood singer."

"Well can't we just move again?" Emmett questioned.

"No Emmett. She's my blood singer and I want to protect her." Rose said feeling her unbeating heart swell at the thought of the copper skinned girl being **hers.**

"Alice why didn't you tell us?" Edward questioned turning to his smallest sister who sat there smiling then hopped to her feet.

"I had to make sure it happened naturally then I would interfere if necessary." The pixie girl said smiling at everyone.

"What didn't you tell us?" Rose questioned her only sister.

"I've seen it. You and Nikki together." Alice replied then suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes then smiled. "Speaking of, she's on her way here."

"What? Now?" Esme asked surprised.

"Yep, she'll be here in 7 minutes so you better get fixed up Rose." Alice said to her sister with a wink. Rosalie just rolled her eyes while a slight smile on her face. It had only been about an hour since she had last since her.

"Alright let's just act normal- "Emmett snorted at that- "and be nice" Esme said looking pointedly at Emmett.

"3 minutes!" Alice said bouncing on her feet.

"Alice you might want to calm down before you scare her away." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. This was **her **blood singer after all. She should be the one bouncing on her feet, but Rosalie Hale did not bounce.

"Scatter! We can't act like we know she's coming!" Alice yelled at her family as she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him up the stairs as Esme went to the kitchen, Emmett jumped on the couch and flipped on the TV, Carlisle went to his office, Edward went to his room, and Rosalie sat on a chair in the living room.

Sure enough, 3 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Esme walked out of the kitchen and to the door. "Good to see you again."

Footsteps were heard as the person stepped into the house. A delicious scent rushed over Rosalie, of rain, strawberry, and wildness. The urge was strong and as Esme and Nikita came into the room, Rosalie had to stop breathing.

Nikita was standing there, in her house, looking perfect. Her hair was slightly wavy, which looked to be natural, with her bangs brushed over to the left side of her face. There was no make-up on her and she was dressed simple in short black cotton shorts, a yellow tank top, and a black zip up hoodie. Rosalie thought the girl must be cold seeing how it's always cold in this place but the young Quileute didn't show any sign of it if she was.

"Hey Rosalie." Nikita said as she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. Her starting idea when she left the house was to go to Bella's house, but her mind side-tracked to the Cullens and now here she was. "Long time no see."

Rosalie wasn't sure what to say; she never wanted to be nice to a human before. "No cliff diving today?"

To her surprise, the copper skin girl laughed. "No cliff diving ever again."

Rosalie smiled, satisfied at that answer. "Good, you could've gotten yourself killed."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid, but you only live once right?"

Rosalie smirked at that. She could hear her siblings laughing quietly wherever they were, listening in to the conversation. "I suppose so."

Before she could stop herself, Nikki blurted out the stupidest thing she could. "Not for you though."

Everyone in the house stopped breathing, making sure they heard the correct meaning in the girl's words. Rosalie was shocked, but knew better than to show it so she just asked a simple question that was expected. "What do you mean?"

Nikki huffed and crossed her arms. "You know what I mean. Vampires."

With that last word, everyone knew started walking to the living room. Questions had to be asked and things had to be explained.

Alice bounced into the room with a full blown smile on her face. "Hi, Nikita."

Nikki looked at the shorter girl and couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, Alice."

"So you know our big secret." Alice said, more of a statement then an actual question. "How did you figure it out?"

Nikki was surprised that they didn't even try to deny it. "Well it's in our tribe's legends and up until now, I never believed in them." she explained.

"Well you realize you can't tell anyone right?" Emmett said narrowing his eyes at her, trying to look intimidating.

Now if it would've been any other person he was trying to intimidate, it would've worked, but it didn't faze her so she lifted her head and glared at him. "Of course I know that. I'm not a complete idiot."

Emmett was surprised that this little human held her own. He actually smirked a little. Nikki didn't know it right then, but she had just earned some respect from the big vampire.

"Is there a certain reason you came here, Nikita?" Carlisle asked wondering why she was here at the moment.

"You can call me Nikki if you want and I was just driving and ended up here." Nikki said honestly.

"Well as long as your here, can I get you anything to eat?" Esme asked, always being motherly.

"No thank you, I was just going to leave actually." Nikki said and started towards the door when a pale hand caught her own russet one, stopping her from leaving.

"Let Esme cook for you. She only gets to cook for Bella whenever she comes over and it won't hurt anything." Rosalie said as her voice got seductive. Truth is she didn't want the other girl to leave and if she had to 'convince' her to stay then she would.

"O-okay." Nikita stuttered out and cursed herself for acting like an idiot.

Rose smiled and gently pulled Nikki to the couch to sit. "Good."

So while Esme was cooking, the questions started. "How much do you know?" "Why didn't you know sooner?" "Do you want to know anything else?" Of course Nikki knew all she had to know so they just sat there and watched TV then Alice brought up having a girls' day out.

"Would you like to come with us Nikki?" the pixie asked, although she wouldn't give the Quileute a choice.

"I'm not sure if my dad would be fond of that idea," Nikita sighed as she leaned against Rosalie's side which caused the older girl to smile. "Even though you have a truce with the tribe right now, they still don't trust you."

"Well just tell him you're staying with Bella then come with us. Bella, of course, will be going too." Alice said coming up with a plan right on the spot and Nikki had to agree.

The food was done so while Nikki ate, Alice asked her questions about how it tasted. Of course, Alice had told her that she didn't remember anything about her human life, so it was a bit hard to describe. Apparently Rosalie saw this and quickly came to her aid.

"Alice leave her alone while she eats. She can't tell you what it taste like because you don't have anything to compare it to." Rosalie said and even though it sounded mean, Alice knew her sister was right so she stopped.

After she was done eating, the Cullens asked if she wanted to watch a movie and, of course, she said yes. They had picked Teen Wolf and Nikki didn't know if they actually liked this movie or was making fun of the wolves of her tribe.

Actually, she didn't really care at that moment. One reason was because Rosalie was sitting to her left on the couch, running a pale hand through ebony hair. Nikki leaned into the touch and relaxed. This moment was just perfect. Rosalie's hand moved to play with russet fingers.

Nikki smirked and interlaced her fingers with the vampire beside her. Rosalie's hand was certainly cold, but also soft. Nikki found herself enjoying it more than she should've but held on.

Rosalie was surprised that this human had the guts to make that move, but Rosalie Hale would not be bested so she carefully moved their entwined hands up to the brunette's thigh. She smirked when she heard the younger girl's breathe hitch.

Nikki wasn't sure what to do at that point. Nothing she could do would beat that or would it? She looked around and saw that all the other vampires had left and it was only her and the blonde beside her.

The Quileute smiled to herself and had to give herself a pep talk for what she was about to do. Gaining the courage to do her task, she took a deep breath.

Rose was just sitting there smirking to herself about how she had won their little game when she felt the girl next to her move. She felt a hand on her thigh as Nikki turned her body, facing Rosalie. Looking straight into golden eyes that were getting darker, the much younger girl leaned towards the surprised vampire. Rosalie could smell the other girl's breathe and it smelled like spearmint. Luckily, Nikki had been chewing gum after she ate. Their faces got closer as Nikki went up on her knees and Rosalie put her left hand on Nikki's waist to keep her from falling. Green eyes melted into gold before fluttering closed. Lips were an inch away from each other…

Nikita slowly opened her eyes to the bright light. She noticed her view was slanted then the smell of vanilla washed over her. "About time you wake up sleeping beauty."

Nikki jerked back to see Rosalie smirking at her. Apparenty she had fallen asleep while Rose played with her hair. "I'm so sorry." Nikki apologized and blushed.

Rosalie shook her head at the brunette and smiled. "Don't be, I enjoyed it."

Nikki just nodded and tried to calm herself down. After a moment of silence she spoke up. "It's late and I should get going before dad has Charlie and the whole police squad looking for me."

Rosalie didn't know what to say so she just nodded and stood up. Nikki followed her to the front door but before they could get outside, Alice had launched herself at Nikki for a hug. "Bye Nikki I hope we see you real soon." she said flashing her white teeth at the taller girl.

"Me too Alice, I had a great time and would love to do it again." Nikki said honestly as the others just smiled at the Quileute. Except Emmett.

"Well Nikita has to go, it's late." Rosalie said and grabbed Nikki's hand gently and pulled her out the door behind her.

When they made it to her car, Rosalie stopped as Nikki leaned against the hood. "You know, you didn't have to walk me to my car and you can call me Nikki."

Rosalie smiled and walked closer to the young girl until her body was pressed against Nikki's, pinning her to the car. The blonde then bent down to Nikita's ear and smirked when she felt her shudder.

"What kind of woman would I be if I didn't walk my guest to her car? Also, I like Nikita better. It really suits you." She whispered letting her breath hit the other girl's skin, before she leaned back and kissed the russet skin girl's cheek, stepping away and winking while walking back to her house.

Nikki stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly opened as she processed what had just occurred. When she realized, she turned to Rosalie's direction, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Nikki huffed before opening her car door and sliding in the seat and started making her way back to La Push with one thought in mind.

"Stupid, hot, seductive blondes."

She was unaware of the affectionate golden eyes high in the trees, watching her drive away.


	4. Meet The Wolf Pack

Wow another chapter already?

Yes I am that awesome ;)

Thanks for the reviews and please feel free to give me some ideas thanks!

* * *

><p>Nikki pulled up to her house and parked the car. She really didn't want to face her father but didn't think he would be that mad. She figured that she would be in trouble for driving off like that but hopefully not too much. Maybe her father would understand that it was a lot of information to take in and she needed alone time. Even though she didn't spend it alone. Nikki took a deep breath and opened the door. She could hear two male voices inside. talking.<p>

_"Looks like Jakes home." _she thought and walked into the living room to find her dad and Jake there. As soon as she went into the room, Jacob jumped up and walked towards her.

"Where have you been? We've been-" he stopped and sniffed the air then sniffed closer to her.

"Jake what are you doing?" she questioned and tried to move away but he grabbed her left wrist.

"You smell like those blood suckers. What were you doing with them? They're dangerous Nikki and you need to stay away from them." he said sternly.

"Oh yeah Jake because I'm sure they would have just let me walk out of their house if they were really that dangerous." Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"There monsters Nikki and they could kill you without actually trying." Jacob said tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Jake let go, your hurting me." Nikki said as she tried to pull away but he was stronger than her.

"Jacob let go of your sister." Billy told his son.

"Promise me you won't go around them anymore." Jacob demanded ignoring his father.

"No Jake you can't tell me what to do and I'll see them whenever I feel like!" Nikki yelled at her brother.

"Then I guess you won't be going anywhere alone." he stated.

"Oh yes I will." Nikki said as she brought her right hand back then launched it forward into Jake's right cheek.

A crack was heard by all three inhabitants in the house. The punch didn't hurt Jacob but the shock that his sister just punched him made him let go of Nikki long enough for her to run out of the house and towards the forest. She didn't know how long she ran or where she was going for that matter but she didn't care. Soon she had to stop and catch her breath. It was then she realized three things. It was dark. She was lost, and her right hand really hurt.

"This just improves my day." she muttered to herself as she walked deeper into the trees surrounding her.

The forest was quiet and it unsettled Nikki. She had never been one to be scared of the trees but now that she knew what could possibly roam through the lands, it was unnerving and after a while of walking and getting nowhere, she was frustrated.

"Stupid Jacob, stupid trees, and stupid darkness!" she yelled out while kicking a nearby tree then burying her face in her hands.

"Well well what's this?" a smooth, cold voice said. A voice that chilled Nikki to the core.

Looking up, right in front of her, was a woman that looked about 18. She had long, curly, brilliant orange hair that looked like a fire was framing her face. Her skin was as white as the first winter snow. Her clothes looked tattered, Nikki guessed from being in the woods, but the thing that scared the young Quileute most was her eyes. A dark blood red.

"W-who are you?" Nikki questioned and cursed herself for stuttering.

The woman smirked as she stepped closer to the young girl. She couldn't believe her luck. A girl out this late and far in the forest, and right when she was getting hungry. She looked 16-17, and had long, silky black hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was beautiful, smooth and russet-colored; her eyes were chocolate, set deep above the high of her cheekbones. Altogether, a very gorgeous face.

"I don't think that's very important but you may call me Victoria. What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here, and alone to." Victoria said smirking as she closed in on her prey.

Nikki felt uncomfortable and knew this woman must be a vampire. No. A Cold One. This Victoria walked with a feline pace with perfect, lethal steps, a sign of her agility.

She knew she had to be calm. No one was out here to help her so she was on her own. "I just came for a walk." The answer was simple, yet concealing.

"You know, young girls shouldn't go walking in the dark woods alone. Bad things could happen to you." the redhead said as she moved her hand up to touch Nikita's neck. As soon as contact was made, Nikki stepped away quickly.

"Actually I was just heading back so, uh, goodbye." Nikki said and quickly walked away. She turned around to look at the woman, but she was already gone. Nikki breathed out in relief but when she turned around, she was met with those same red eyes that were slowly growing darker.

"No I don't think you are going back. I want to play with you a little. You can try and run though." red eyes said mocking her.

That's exactly what the Quileute did. She turned and ran as fast as her legs would allow her. She knew it was a stupid move and she couldn't hope to outrun this beautiful, yet dangerous, creature but she had to try.

Victoria watched her prey turn and run from her and almost laughed. Surely this girl knew there was no hope for that but if she insisted then let the chase begin. With that thought, Victoria launched herself into the trees, making sure to not to overtake the girl just yet. Playing with her food had always been fun in her mind.

Nikki ran through woods and around the trees. She knew she had to be careful and not to trip. She had seen scary movies before; one wrong tumble and your dead. She could hear the other woman following her, teasing her. The cold laughter was above her, mocking her for running.

Nikki focused in front of her and that's when she saw an obstacle in her path. An huge, old, fallen down tree blocked her way. By the time she tried to climb it, it would be too late. So she tried the only thing she could think of. She tensed her leg muscles and sprung up. Right over the log. Nikita couldn't believe what she had done. That tree was almost as tall as her laying on its side and she jumped over it like it was grass.

"It has to be the adrenaline rushing through me right now. That's the only way."

Nikki though and kept going. She was running out of breath and knew soon she would have to stop.

Victoria had seen the jump and was mildly impressed. _"That human jumped over that tree with as much ease as a vampire. No matter, it's time for the kill."_

With that thought in mind, she launched herself right towards Nikki. The brunette hit the ground on her stomach then rolled over to see the redhead standing over her, smirking. She crouched down by Nikki and inhaled.

"Well you smell sweet, I hope you taste sweeter." Victoria whispered as she moved Nikki's hair away from her neck and started leaning in, mouth opened and ready to bite and draw out sweet nectar.

A thunderous growl erupted, stopping her from going any further before something barreled the vampire right off the girl below her. Nikita hurried to stand up, only to be met with the sight of two huge wolves. A wolf with dark silver fur was facing Victoria; a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring. Another wolf, much smaller than the silver one was facing her. This one was a smallish grey wolf, deep brown eyes staring straight at her. There was something familiar about those eyes. Something that pulled at her heart and she couldn't help thinking of someone.

"Leah…"

With that one word, the grey wolf looked at her with sadness flickering in it's eyes before turning towards the vampire with a snarl and leapt, but the redhead jumped into the treetops and quickly ran away, knowing she couldn't take on two wolves.

With one last growl, the silver wolf turned it's dark, almost black, eyes towards her. She couldn't help but feel safe in the company of the two beautiful creatures.

"Um thanks guys. I probably would be dead if you two hadn't shown up." Nikita said smiling at them.

It seemed like the silver one smirked at her before running behind some trees. Nikki heard some rustling, then footsteps as a man in just shorts came into view.

"Paul! Oh my God I didn't know that was you!" Nikki yelled as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey trouble-maker what are you doing all the way out here?" Paul asked smirking down at the shorter girl as she crossed her arms.

"Me and Jacob had a fight, I punched him in the face, then I ran and here I am so would you please take me home." the younger girl begged the muscular boy.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." he said then, before Nikki could say anything, swept the girl up in his arms.

"Paul! Put me down, I can walk!" the younger Quileute protested and the boy just shook his head and started walking.

"This is faster. Come on Leah, lets get back to Sam's." he called back to the grey she wolf who had just been standing there. She rolled her eyes before trotting after the pair.

They were silent the whole way back but then they came to a cabin on the edge of the forest.

"This is Sam and his fiancée's house. This is where the pack mostly hangs out." Paul explained to her and Leah lightly growled behind them before she disappeared around the back to change.

Walking in to the house, Nikki was met with the sight of Jacob, Jared, Seth, and Embry. "Hey guys."

They all looked towards the door and broke into smiles. "Nik!" "Nikki!" "Nikita!" "Hey there gorgeous!"

When Jacob saw Nikki he immediately rushed up to her. "Nikki I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk and didn't have any right telling you that stuff. How's your hand by the way?"

Nikki looked at her brother and smiled. "Its okay, I overreacted to I guess. Apology accepted and my hand actually feels fine." she said flexing her right hand and Jake looked confused then she looked at Paul. "You can put me down now."

Paul's face turned red for a minute then he set Nikki down. All the boys immediately hollered for her to sit in the living room with them.

"Well Nikki I guess since you know everything now, welcome to our big Wolf Family." Seth said smiling.

"Aw thanks guys. At least I finally know something now." she said as he nodded.

"So Nikki, Jake tells us you were hanging out with those leeches." Jared said once she sat down on the couch with him and Embry.

"It was a once and I wanted to thank Rosalie for saving me from drowning." Nikita said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah cliff diving isn't so much fun when your human." Embry said smiling at her. He had always been her closest guy friend.

"Tell me about it." Nikki said laughing as Leah walked into the house.

"Seems like Nikki just attracts all the leeches around here." Leah said crossing her arms.

Nikki smiled at her best friend and got up and ran to her. "Lee-Lee I've missed you!" she yelled and threw her arms around the taller girl, much to Leah's surprise.

Leah didn't know what to think of the younger girl hugging her. She didn't think Nikki would want anything to do with her once she knew Leah had become a giant wolf. So she just awkwardly patted the other girl on the back.

"So everyone's in the pack?" Nikki asked letting go of Leah.

"Everyone except Quil but he's just a late bloomer." Jacob said.

"I feel so left out." Nikki said pouting as the guys laughed.

"Don't, it's not that great." Leah said glaring at the guys.

"Leah's just mad because we can hear her thoughts." Jared explained.

"You can hear each others thoughts? Wow." Nikki said amazed.

"When we're wolves we have telepathy with each other." Embry explained further.

"Well this just keeps getting weirder." Nikki muttered and all the guys laughed.

"Hey hey what's all the noise?" asked a woman coming into the living room. Nikki had to stop herself from gasping out loud. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three red lines, bright in color though they were fully healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth making it disoriented. Even with the red scars this woman was still beautiful. She had exotic good looks, glossy black hair and copper skin.

"Sorry Jake's sister is the one causing all the trouble." Paul said pointing at Nikki.

"I am not! Your such a liar Paul." Nikki said crossing her arms and pouting.

The woman laughed and walked over to Nikki. "Hi I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée, caretaker of the pack, and Wolf Girl." the woman, Emily, said and hugged Nikki.

"Well I'm Nikita Black, twin of Jacob, trouble-maker, non-wolf girl." Nikki said smiling at the motherly aura around Emily.

"Oh yeah I've heard about you. Hanging out with vampires, punching werewolves, running away." Emily said laughing at the look on the younger girl's face.

"Great Jake, yeah, let's tell everyone." Nikki said glaring at her brother who held up his hands in surrender.

"Well just make yourself at home like everyone else." Emily said before walking back into, what Nikki could guess, the kitchen.

"I like her. She's nice." Nikki said nodding as the guys laughed and about that time, Sam walked through the door.

"Better watch out Sam, Nikki's got a thing for Emily." Paul said smirking.

"I do not! I just said she was nice." Nikki defended and Sam smirked.

"I don't blame you, she's amazing." Sam said before lightly punching Paul in the shoulder for Nikki then walking into the kitchen.

"So this is what you all do when your not big furry wolves?" Nikki asked and they all nodded.

"Emily cooks us food so we just come and pig out." Jake said.

"Well that's cool." Nikki said before yawning.

"I think it's past someone's bedtime." Embry teased.

"Yeah Jacob gets pretty cranky when his beauty sleep is cut short." Nikki said smirking as they guys laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny Nikki. Come on and I'll take you home." Jacob said as he walked outside.

"Bye guys, see you later. Oh and thanks Leah and Paul for saving me." Nikki said hugging Leah again and pecking her on the cheek.

"Hey don't I get a hug and kiss?" Paul asked.

"Sure just ask Jared." Nikki said and smirked when both boys made gagging sounds and she walked out of the house.

Jake carried her the whole way home since neither one of them had their car with them. When they got to their house, Jake set her down on the porch. "You sure your hands okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake it's fine. I could punch you again if you want to see for yourself." Nikki said smiling cheekily at him and he rolled his eyes and grabbed both of her cheeks.

"Aw my little sister thinks she's so cute." Jake said in a baby voice as Nikki struggled to get away.

"Jacob let go!" she whined and he finally let go but then pulled her into a bear hug.

"I really am sorry." he said quietly and she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his huge shoulders.

"I know Jake. It's okay but you have to trust me okay?" Nikki asked as he set her down and nodded.

"Well I got to get back to Sam's so I'll see you later." Jake said and started running to the trees.

Nikki just smiled at her brother, glad they had made things better before walking inside. No lights were on so she knew her father was asleep which was fine by her so she just went to her room. Changing into a tank top and cotton shorts, Nikki crawled into her warm bed and sighed happily.

Right before she felt into the realm of dreams, she heard a wolf howling. Followed by another and another. Soon the nighttime was consumed in wolfsong. As they faded out, Nikita had one thought in mind.

_"Goodnight my Wolf Family..."_

* * *

><p>So how was it guys? I know Rosalie wasn't in this chapter but I have to include the pack right?<p>

I'm just surprised with myself for getting another chapter out so soon but I do it for my readers.

Hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviews :).


	5. Winds Of Change

Hey guys I'm on a roll! Thanks to all my readers who wait patiently for each chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Nikki's life was amazing. She would hang out with the Wolf Pack, then hang out with the Cullens. Things had certainly started to change as Nikki submerged herself deeper into the supernatural life. Wolves, vampires, humans mixed up into all of this? If thats not interesting then Nikki didn't know what was.<p>

One of her and Jake's older sisters, Rachel Black, came back to La Push after she graduated college a week ago and guess what? Paul imprinted on her much to everyone's surprise. That now ment that Paul was going to end up being in the family. Nikki thought that would be pretty cool. The whole imprinting had to be explained to Nikita. How when a wolf imprints on a specific person, they becomes unconditionally bound to the imprintee for the rest of their life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them; the connections of everything else become severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the wolf with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.

It was all very confusing for Nikki. She didn't think she would like to imprint on anyone, or be imprinted on. Losing your soul to someone? Putting them above everything? Even your own family? The feeling of no control over who you would spend the rest of your life with? No thanks.

To make things better, her and Rosalie were growing closer. A brush of the hands, flutter of eyelashes, lick of the lips. They continued their game of teasing, but it didn't go any further than that. No matter how much Nikki wanted it too. Needed and yearned for it to. Nikki also noticed that Rose was very protective of her. Almost an animalistic possessive in nature but the brunette didn't mind. She loved it the attention when Rose got like that. She would never tell Rose, for fear of the blonde, but Nikki tried to make Rose get possessive. Maybe talking about Leah to much, or hanging out with Alice; it never failed. Rose would kiss her **so** **close** to her lips and that would shut her up, grab her hand and drag her away from her pixie sister, but Nikki didn't complain.

The boys, plus Leah, had been patrolling and trying to catch Victoria but she always managed to slip away somehow. It was like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. The wolves and Cullens still worked together in protecting Bella, since that's who Victoria was after. Nikki had also been filled in on what had happened the last year with the tracker James. Since Victoria was out hiding in the forest, Nikita never went out in the woods by herself anymore and it **killed** her. She loved the lush green forest, hearing the birdsong, the rushing streams. The forest was her sanctuary, her place to think and she longed for the green shelter but Jacob **and **Rosalie had both told her it wasn't safe and if those two actually agreed on something, well Nikki was going to listen.

Currently it was around seven o'clock and she was at the Cullen's house, in Alice's room, and the tiny vampire was dressing her up for their nighttime shopping trip to Seattle they had planned weeks before. Alice had softly curled Nikita's silky hair, applied light make-up, and was now getting dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a tight red v-neck, with black flats. A tan jacket was needed for the cold weather that frequently invaded Forks. After getting dressed, the young Quileute and small vampire made their way down the stairs to the waiting blonde vampire and clumsy human.

If Rosalie was human, the breath would have been sucked out of her right then. Nikita looked absolutely stunning. Her glossy black hair fell perfectly around her waist, her make-up wasn't even necessary, but it made her chocolate eyes stand out. Rose wasn't one to ogle anyone but Nikita's tight clothing made her curves stand out. Rosalie had to stop herself from growling and staking her claim right then.

As Rosalie was stunned by the Quileute's appearance, Nikki was admiring Rose. Rosalie had to be the most beautiful person in the world with her elegant figure similar to a model's. Her long, blonde, wavy hair went down to the middle of her back, perfectly suited the golden eyes that were growing darker with every step the young girl took.

"H-hi Rose. You look beautiful." Nikki said blushing while standing in front of the blonde who smiled at her.

"You look stunning." the blonde said smiling down at her. "Ready to go on this shopping death trip?" Rosalie asked while putting on her own white jacket then grabbing Nikita's hand and interlacing their fingers together.

"Hey! It's a girls night out! It'll be fun right Bella?" Alice asked the pale human who turned to Nikki with a pleading look.

"Sorry Loca but if I have to go then so do you." Nikki said laughing at the look on her friends face as Alice pulled her to her yellow Porsche.

"Come on we're taking my car." Rosalie said gently pulling Nikki towards the red BMW.

"God I love this car." Nikita said, much to Rose's amusement.

"Well I did promise you a drive so how about when we get back, you take it for a spin?" Rosalie asked and found herself being tackled as the russet skin girl wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck and buried her face into her neck and breathed in the smell of vanilla.

"Thanks Rose. I'd love to." the young girl said staring into the vampire's eyes and Rose smirked.

"There's something I'd love to do too…"Rosalie said as she leaned down towards the girl, eyes on her lips.

"Hey babe! You need your keys!" a booming voice hollered out and Nikki quickly separated herself from Rose as the blonde vampire glared at huge vampire that was walking towards them. "Thought you might need these."

"Thanks. Emmett." Rosalie said trying to hold back a growl but it escaped her anyway and Emmett frowned before pulling Rose to him and kissing her hard. Rosalie quickly pushed him away and turned to Nikki. "Get in the car."

The younger girl nodded before slipping into the car. When Rose was sure she was in, the furious blonde turned back to her husband who was smirking.

"Emmett if you **ever** kiss me like that again in front of my blood singer, you're gonna wish you could die by the time I'm done with you." Rosalie threatened glaring at her husband. If looks could kill, Emmett would be a dead man. "I am divorcing you as soon as possible."

"For a human Rosie? Come on, we've been together for years and now that your blood singer shows up, you're just going to leave me? I had blood singer**s **Rose." Emmett said.

"Yes and you killed them all. I have more control then that to be able to be with her and I choose her." Rosalie said before walking over to her car.

"Do you really think you can be with her? She's a Quileute! A mangy mutt!" Emmett yelled out and before he knew it, he was crashing into a tree then Rose was driving off.

"Rose is everything okay? I didn't mean to start a fight between you two." Nikki said looking down. She really did feel guilty that the couple had a fight.

"Hey look at me." Rosalie requested as the brunette looked up into warm liquid topaz. "It's not your fault. Emmett shouldn't have done what he did."

"Well he is your husband Rose. I'm just some girl that came into your lives unexpectedly." Nikita said looking out the window.

"It wasn't unexpected. Alice saw you before any of us knew. You're my blood singer Nikita. Your blood calls out to me more than anyone else's. That makes you mine and only mine." Rose explained getting possessive at the thought of anyone else having her. She looked over at the girl beside her to see her smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." Nikki replied coolly and gazed back out the window. Rosalie grabbed Nikki's hand and locked their fingers together again and flashed her brilliant white teeth.

They continued along in silence with Rosalie driving 100 miles the whole way. Nikki didn't see how she avoided the police. An hour of driving later, they arrived at a huge mall in Seattle.

"I'm going to die." Nikki said staring at the huge building. There had to be a million stores in there!

"You're not going to die." Rosalie said smirking as they walked side by side, hands intertwined and Alice just smiled at the two and kept walking.

"Okay first things first, are the humans hungry?" Alice asked as her and Rose looked at Bella and Nikki and both went to protest when a low growl was heard. Nikita's face heated up as she placed her free hand on her stomach and grinned.

"Well I guess that solves the problem." the bubbly pixie said and off to the food court they went.

"Hey I forgot my phone in the car, can you order for me?" Nikki asked Rose.

"I don't know what you would eat." Rose said but Nikki just smiled.

"Order anything and I'll eat it. Trust me I'm not a picky eater. Please and thank you." the Quileute said and kissed Rose's cheek before hurrying outside.

Luckily she found the car no problem and got her phone. She leaned against the car for a minute and took a deep breath. She felt uncomfortably hot all of a sudden. Maybe it was just because she hadn't been in a place so big with so many people in a long time. That had to be it. She looked in the car window and fixed her hair before making her way back to the mall.

It was then that five guys had spotted Nikki and started making their way over to her.

"Hey baby how's it going?" guy number one asked as they surrounded her.

"I'm looking for my friends so if you could let me by…" Nikki tried but they wouldn't move.

"Well you can always hang out with us." said guy number two.

"Yeah we'll show you a good time." said guy number three.

At this point they were really starting to piss Nikita off. "I said no so take a hint." she said then tried to push pass them but one grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you get that you don't get a say." said guy number four as he pulled her back and into his body. She couldn't help but feel disgusted and frightened at their intentions.

"And I don't think that you get that I'll beat your ass." Nikki said then brought her fist back and punched him in the nose.

"You little bitch!" said one grabbed both of her wrist but she kneed him in the stomach then kicked the others in their groins. They fell to the ground and Nikki was about to hit them again when a hand grabbed her arm.

The angry Quileute turned around and pushed her assaulter away. Looking up, she saw concerned golden eyes and all of her anger melted away and was replaced by fear as the idea of what could have happened entered her mind. She collapsed against Rosalie as tears started trailing down her cheeks. Rose whispered that everything was okay and she was alright and Nikki just nodded as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Nikki felt Rosalie let go of her and hand her to Alice. Nikki watched as her blonde vampire approached the dirty thugs.

Rosalie was furious. More furious than she had been at Emmett. She knew what these human assholes were thinking. They were going to do the same thing to Nikki as what had happened to Rosalie at the end of her human years. Rose could've ripped them apart, wanted to rip these sick human apart, but knew she couldn't so she opted for the next best thing. Scare them to death. Her eyes pitch black, Rosalie let out a low, menacing growl at the human boys who looked up in fear then scrambled off the ground and ran.

Rosalie smirked to herself then turned back to her shaking human.

"Alice lets go." Rosalie said putting her arms around Nikita's waist and making their way to the car.

They rode in silence all the way back to the house. They went back in the house and was greeted with surprised faces from everyone.

"Back so soon?" Esme said.

"There was an…accident." Alice said looking over at Nikki who was glaring at the floor.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? Esme ask walking towards her and placing her hand on the young girl's upper arm.

The sudden touch made Nikki jerk away and glare at whoever touched her. "I'm fine!" she yelled but then seeing as it was just Esme, guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry Esme."

"It's alright, do you want something to drink?" Esme asked but the copper skin girl shook her head.

"No thank you. I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling very well." Nikki said running a hand through her hair. She felt more hot than she had at the mall.

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows and walked slowly to Nikki and placed her hand on her singer's forehead. She was **warm.**

"Carlisle she's hot." Rose said simply causing the vampires in the room to look at her in bewilderment. Even if someone was warm, vampires shouldn't be able to feel the temperature.

"I'm fine Rose I'm just going to go home and lay down." Nikki said as she walked into Rose's body and cuddled into her. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Rose didn't like the idea of the girl going home and herself not being able to go with her brunette but nonetheless nodded and, after Nikki said goodbye to the rest of the family, the two walked out to Nikita's car.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Rosalie rolled her eyes at herself. _"What am I? A clumsy teenager?"_

With that thought, Rose quickly pressed her Quileute up against her car.

"Rose?" Nikki asked as she saw her vampire's eyes darken.

Rosalie just smiled and used one of her hands to brush a loose strand of hair from Nikita's eyes then cupped her warm cheek. Nikki leaned into the cold touch as she looked into beautiful topaz eyes and noticed Rose leaning down towards her. Both pairs of eyes fluttered close as one heart beat rapidly.

_"Please let this happen…"_

With one last breath, Rosalie captured soft pink lips in her own plump red. Everything seemed to melt away with that one kiss. Colors exploded behind Nikita's eyes. Blue. Red. Purple. Yellow. Lips moved in synchronization as white and russet mixed together and nothing mattered in that moment except ice on fire. They complimented each other perfectly. All emotions poured out within that first kiss. Anger, jealousy, protectiveness, possessiveness, apology, forgiveness. When they had to part for Nikki to breath, they wanted to connect again. Eyes met and spoke without words. With one last gentle kiss, Rosalie stepped away from her human so she could get home.

"Be careful." Rosalie said softly and Nikki smiled as she got in her car. With one last wave to Rose, she drove out of the driveway and on her way to La Push.

Making it home, she saw Jacob, Leah, Seth, her dad, and Sue in her living room.

"Hey Nikki back so soon?" her dad asked her and she juts nodded weakly.

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go lay down. I don't feel so good." Nikita said as she walked to her bedroom, changed into a tank and shorts and just laid on her bed. She tried to sleep but she was burning up and sweating to much so she just laid there thinking about Rosalie and their kiss.

"Oh my GOD! I kissed her! She kissed me! We kissed!"

Nikki would have jumped up and down right then but she didn't have enough energy to. She was hot and uncomfortable. Getting up, she went to the bathroom, got a rag and got some ice. She laid back down and put it on her forehead. It helped cool her down enough so she could close her eyes and get some rest, thinking she would be better tomorrow.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Things are about to get interesting if you know what I mean ;))<p>

Thanks for reading!


	6. Author's Note

I have lost inspiration for this story. I have read over it and am disappointed with my writing skills.

As of now, this story will not be continued by me.

However, I am willing to let someone adopt this story if I think they can do it justice.

Just PM me if you are interested. I would hate to see this story go to waste.

I WILL CONTINUE "THESE TIES THAT BIND." When I have time to rewatch episodes, I will write. As of right now, senior year is kicking my ass, but i will try for my readers.

Thanks to all my lovelies that read and review. It means a lot. :)

– WhiteWolf out.


	7. Intermission!

Hey guys! I know you probably thought this was an actual chapter, but I have good news. I plan to start updating again! Woohoo!

Now, **Make Me Lose Control**, is easier to write since I am writing from my own imagination and from the movie and could be updated more/faster than, **These Ties That Bind**, as I tend to watch the episode and write, plus I have to incorporate my own scenes, dialogue, and interactions to fit the story line, so it's a more complicated process for me.

However, I feel unhappy with myself going for a year without updating. I hope you all can forgive me and are still around to see how the stories turn out.

I appreciate everyone who has Reviewed/Followed/Favorited because it reminds me that I write not just for myself, but for others that enjoy it. It really inspires me to write again and I just want to say thank you.

I should have a chapter of one story or a chapter for each story out sometime this week if I don't turn into a bum. Be on the lookout!


End file.
